


More to the Story

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: I'm still standing-Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Atheist Character, F/F, Post-Champions of the Just, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: Josephine is a busy woman but she notices more than she lets on





	More to the Story

**Author's Note:**

> Post Templar quest trauma is far worse to me then Post Mage.It hits a little close to home...

Riril said nothing as they left Therinfal Redoubt.Cassandra tells her and Leliana in confidence that something happened,that Lavellan found an Envy demon in the form of Lord Seeker Lucius.That was all she would tell anyone when they asked.She couldn't look anyone in the eye,and the strange boy Cole knew why.He saved her,and that was all they knew.

 

_She saw Josephine locked up.Envy hurt the one woman in Thedas willing to take out an entire lineage’s status at just the mention of their name._

 

_For her,of all people._

 

Josephine was worried for the sake of her Lady,the strong yet humble Dalish who didn't believe in the Gods,yet took her status humbly. The one who admitted to her that she found her views aligning with Sera more and more each day the Jenny was there.That she wished for nothing more to just end this and leave.

 

_Envy hurt Josephine._

 

She brings with her the Disbanded Templars,lead by a man who works for Cullen.Barris.She looks like she's been crying.Josephine watches as the elf wipes a tear from her eye and stiffens her upper lip.

 

She is so strong for one which rumor follows like a smitten Maburi.She told Josephine that she didn't even believe in the Creators and she was Dalish.Marked for Sylaise,but barely a believer.

 

_Sylaise was the only goddess who they underestimated,and Riril was like that:underestimated_

 

Josephine wants to ask but she can't.

 

_Lavellan would do anything for the Ambassador.Envy knew that._

 

Lavellan will tell her when she’s ready.

 

She hopes.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I stream Riril's adventures average once a week currently on Twitch...twitch.tv/ironfirewindscript...because y'all going for the Mages but Barris did try and listen to us in Val Royeoux....


End file.
